Forget Me Not
by ashdemon
Summary: The Turtles have been separated all over the world and they don't even know each other exists. But soon fate will change all of that and maybe more. Rated for language in the first chapter. Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. Tokyo

Forget Me Not  
Chapter 1: Tokyo

**A/N:** New story, I know. I got the idea from someone on another site and I couldn't help but write this. Hope ya like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or know the TMNT. The idea was sparked by squirrellyturtleslut on deviantart.

It was painful even if not physically. The shot made it through my defenses and I tightened my grip on the practice staff. The shot was tried again but this time, my defenses held.

"Good recovery, Raph," he smirked, coming around with a hook. I blocked, snapping, "Ya repeated that move."

"I know I did." The attack was out of no where and I found myself pinned with his practice staff across my chest. "You're getting sloppy."

I growled. "Get off of me."

He straightened as I rolled to my feet. The kick I threw up connected with his chin, throwing him off balance.

"Raphael." I winced as Sensei called my name. I bowed in his direction. "Your sister is here to pick you up."

"Hai, Sensei."

I threw my bag over my shoulder and clasped the boy's shoulder. "Nice spar."

"Nice kick." He chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "I'll have to remember that if I'm in a fight."

"See ya, Keto."

"See ya, Raph."

I shifted my bag as I spotted her next to the door. Her blue eyes blink, a gentle smile on her face. Her smile disappeared as she asked, "We're going home, hu?"

"Don't worry, Katsu. Everything will be fine."

I saw the doubt in her hopeful eyes. Even though I hate seeing the doubt in her eyes, I knew there wasn't going to be any other way. When we get home, my mother usually goes berserks. Katsu's a foreigner, having lived with a freak like me in Japan with a crazy mother for nine years. My mother wasn't crazy till Katsu came but I will never blame Katsu for my mother's actions. My mother was bound to snap any ways.

"Hey, Raph?"

I turned to look at the rookie standing uneasily behind me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could teach me that kick you did to Keto."

I opened my mouth to snap a reply but I swallowed it. I glanced at Katsu and sighed. "Ask Keto. He's a better teacher."

"Oh. OK."

The kid bounded off and I looked at Katsu when she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You've gotten better."

"Come on. She's going to throw a fit if we're not home soon."

She nodded and I led her out of the dojo. Silence hung around us till we rounded the corner.

"You know we could run."

I chuckled. "To where?"

"I don't know. America?"

I shrugged. I pulled my key out as I stated, "Where would we get the money?"

I saw the wry smile on her face as I opened the door. "Let me handle that."

I just rolled my eyes. "You better not steal anything."

I found myself on the ground, my cheek throbbing and my mother's feet before me. "You're late! You have been out doing drugs! Get up, monster!"

She grabbed my bandanna tails and pulled me to my feet in one yank. "How many times have I told you not to do drugs in front of Katsu! I don't need you influencing her foreign ass either!

"You bastard freak! You should be dead! I should have never taken your ass in! I should have let you die!"

I was pressed against the wall, her nails in my cheek. She continued her Japanese fit as Katsu pressed herself against the door, eyes cast to the floor and her English mind registering every word. The rant was over just as quickly as it started. My mother went to the kitchen as Katsu grabbed our bags and took my hand. She led me up the stairs and into the bathroom. As she rapidly patched me up, she muttered in English, "How late were we?"

"10 seconds."

"It's getting worse."

I winced as she pressed on my gashes. "There's nothing we can do."

She grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her eyes. "Yes there is. I have connections in America. I can get us set up there."

"How?" I hissed.

Silence hung over us for a split second. "There's a skier in Colorado I've been in contact with. His name is Leonardo Hamato and he can get us to Colorado. I have enough money that I've collected to get us to Colorado. He's going to pay me back half of what I spend on airfare.

"Our passports are in my room as well as all the paperwork your mother has on us. She's never looked at that information since our last check up at the doctors and she hasn't noticed that my room is now empty of every personal item I own."

I started connecting the dots. "That's why all your shelves are full of books."

"Exactly," she said, turning from English to Japanese. "There isn't going to be any thing to hold me."

"But you do know that Kat isn't susceptible to trickery like that," I said, noticing the shadow at the door. "She'll find a way."

A knock landed on the door lightly. "Dinner's ready you two."

"Thank you, mother. We'll be down in a minute," I said, giving Katsu a thumbs up.

"What are you two doing?"

"Cleaning up," Katsu said. "I just finished helping Raph patch up."

"Did he get into a fight again?"

"Yes."

"Was it with that boy at school?"

Katsu smiled. "No. It was a girl at the dojo."

"Raphael, you know better."

"It was just a sparing match gone wrong," Raph said, following Katsu's lead. "I'm fine mother."

"Well, OK. Hurry up, though. Dinner's getting cold."

The shadow left as Katsu turned the sink faucet on. She continued our conversation in English. "I've been careful to keep any trace that I've lived here not here. Since we take out the trash to be picked up every morning, I've thrown out belongings I don't need. The only thing I have to my name is a few outfits, a handful of personal items, and my toiletry. Everything fits in a backpack and suitcase with room to spare."

"And you want me to do the same?"

"Yes." Our rapid English conversation was coming to an end and she looked as if she had more to say than what was being put into this conversation. "Your mother is leaving for a job conference next week for 5 days. We'll leave the second day she's gone and during the first day, we have to make this house seem as if only she's lived here. We've got to get our DNA out of this house within that day."

"Fill me in on the whole story later," I said in Japanese as she opened the door.

"K."

The days went slowly by as things began to disappear around the house. Katsu had already told her teacher, my teacher, and our friends at school the plan and we were wiped clean from the school's records. She had all the paper work from our school on the laptop her friends and teacher had given her and she had already told my Sensei the news as well, keeping him updated every time she came to the dojo.

When my mother was at work, we went around the house looking for anything that may be connected to us. The first thing we raided was my mother's room and Katsu made notes on where every picture and every paper was at. The idea was to get rid of everything while she was on the business trip. Soon Katsu had a floor plan laid out on the laptop where everything related to us was at and the day that my mother left finally came.

"I'll be back Saturday," my mother said, kissing Katsu's forehead and rubbing my cheek. "Take care dears."

We nodded and when the door closed, we went straight to work, starting in our rooms. We changed our bedding and dusted the room down, not missing a crook or cranny. Katsu closed both of our doors when our luggage was down near the door and she began cleaning the doors. I went around the house, replacing all the pictures and pulling all the papers out of their hiding spots. When night fell, we were finishing up, finally dusting the kitchen.

A mound of garbage bags was against the wall near the door. Katsu took one last check over the floor plan and grabbed the cell phone that we used.

"I've already called the phone company and canceled our plan, erasing all the paper work online about it. Your mother's work files are wiped clean of all emails and anything else pertaining to us and the neighbors have been informed. Your dojo buddy, Keto, is coming by tomorrow to take care of the garbage."

"So that's it?" The kitchen was spotless now and we were next to our belongings.

"Yep. This is no longer our world, Raphael. As soon as we leave this house, there's no turning back."

I looked at the front door, my hands feeling weird in the gloves Katsu was having me wear. A bag for the homeless was lonely on the other wall and I smiled. Rubbing my scarred cheek, I grabbed my bag and smiled at Katsu. "Let's go."

**A/N:** There ya have it. Chapter 1 of a very strange story. Chapter two is up next.


	2. Alaska

Forget Me Not  
Chapter 2: Alaska

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2. You've just got to love it when ideas flow.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or know the TMNT. The idea was sparked by ­­squirrellyturtleslut on deviantart.

The ice layer under the powder crunched as the sled and dogs ran across the frozen plain. My work companion's dog sled was sliding alone right next to mine, our cargo strapped in tightly and well covered from the bitter weather.

"You doing OK, Michelangelo?" my companion called over the wind.

I took a hand off of the bar and held a thumb up. "You bet. What about you?"

"A little achy and ready to go home."

I smiled underneath my scarf. "Who isn't?"

The trail we rode was one I've ridden before. I was more worried about my work companion, though, than myself. I grew up on dog sleds. He grew up in Colorado where there was snow for only a few months, not year round.

Our dog teams began to get excited as the site of home base grew larger on the horizon. I called over the wind for my team to slow down and by the time we were feet from the closest building, we were going a walking pace.

"Mikey! Michel!" I turned towards the female voice to be engulfed in a snow jacket. "I'm so glad you guys made it. There's a large storm coming in and three of the teams might not make it back in."

"I can go with them, April. Warn them. You know my team's fast enough."

"Yes but you're also one of our most stilled. We need you here alive."

"Come on, April. Please? I'll take Casey with me."

"I'm not so sure he'll be of any use."

I pulled my scarf down and moved my goggles to my forehead. "He also has one of the fastest teams _and_ is one of your most skilled. Besides, I need two sleds to carry all the equipment. I'm going to need a tent for myself and preservatives for the other teams. My sled can't hold all of that."

"OK but I want you back alive."

I nodded and ran towards the cargo hold. Sure enough, Casey was in there checking to make sure everything was in its place. "How fast can you get your team ready?"

He fumbled with the clipboard in his hand. "Mikey! Um, ten minutes. Why?"

"Pack preservatives for three teams on your sled and make sure you bundle up."

"Uh, OK."

I ran out and hurried over to my team, unpacking the equipment that I didn't need. Halfway through my packing, a shadow came over me. "What's up, Michel?"

"I'm coming with you."

I stood, finishing the last strap. "You know I can't allow that, Mich. I'm sorry but I have more experience on the ice than you do."

"Yes but I can carry more equipment. We can get the reading we've been wanting for decades if I go."

There he goes again, his mind on the work. I smiled and looked around. "Did you talk with April?"

"She said as long as I took stuff for me in case I get separated."

I nodded and watched as he bolted towards his team. Stepping on my dog sled, I threw my team into a run.

Casey and Michel met me out on the ice. Each of us had a GPS system on us and we all carried things needed for stormy weather. The closest team was closing in fast and we planned to meet them half way. If we were lucky, we would be able to reach all three teams before the storm hit.

The clouds began to grow around us as the first team disappeared behind us. By the time we reached the second team, snow was falling.

"Mikey, how longs this weather going to last?"

"Two days, at the latest," I said, looking at the clouds. "I could be wrong, though. This doesn't look like a regular storm."

The man who asked me nodded and my team and I pulled off. The snow lightened and disappeared all together as we started to get ahead of it heading towards the final team. When we met up with the third team, I realized just how bad the storm was going to be.

"Make sure your tents can hold your dog team and at least one sled if not both. This storm's going to blow away anything that isn't protected."

The man near me looked at me with fear filled eyes but understood that I wasn't kidding. The tents went up and I ended up with two sleds in my tent with my dog team and Michel. Michel's dog team was in with Casey and the other team was split into two tents.

Michel kept glancing in the direction of Casey's tent. "You're sure that he'll take care of my team?"

I smiled as the wind shook our tent, making my bed on my sled. "Casey's the best person to entrust your dogs with, Mich. He'll take great care of them, don't worry."

"I hope you're right."

I chuckled, stripping to my last layer. All of my other layers became blankets. "Get some sleep, Mich, and when this storm passed, I'll make sure your team's fine. Heck, I might even take ya up on that offer of yours. I've already shown you my whacked world."

Michel laughed as he crawled into his bed. My dog team gathered around me and huddled together to sleep as he said, "Ms. O'Neal said she was thinking about going to Colorado to see some friends. She even ran past me the idea of taking you along."

"And what did you say?"

"Sorry, Ms. O'Neal, but he's going with me."

I smiled and blew out the lamp next to me. "How did she take it?"

"With a smile like always."

"Night, Mich," I chuckled.

"Night, Mikey."

**A/N:** There's Mikey for ya. On to chapter 3.


	3. Africa

Forget Me Not  
Chapter 3: Africa

**A/N:** Don't ask me why I chose the places I did. I have no idea. I just did. Chapter three after a quick announcement.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or know the TMNT. The idea was sparked by ­­squirrellyturtleslut on deviantart.

The sun was barely up when he went out to check the goats. The one he watched carefully was the new baby as he took the group out. The bells on all their collars rung as the group hurried along, urged in a direction by him and his staff. The little one hung next to his side as the rest of the group went out and began to graze.

"Go on, little one. Go eat," he said, gently pushing the little goat towards the others.

It refused to go anywhere and someone chuckled behind him. He stood, staff at the ready, but instantly relaxed.

"Professor, what are you doing out here?"

The well-dressed man smiled gently and stepped forward. "I was wondering if we could talk back at your place, if you don't mind. The topic needs to also be spoken with your father, Donatello."

The man's temperament stayed sweet and gentle as he gestured towards the road. Donatello looked at the goats and nodded. "Can this wait for a bit? I need to make sure that they are doing OK before taking them back."

The man bowed, receiving a bow from Donatello. "It can wait."

The man stood next to Donatello as the teen watched the goats' movement. As the sun slowly progressed higher, Donatello began to lead the goats back home, talking to the professor as he did so.

A man with a whitening beard came out of the hut like house, a smile on his face and a hug for the well-dressed man. "Yoshi, old friend, it is good to see you."

"As you, Gengu. Mind of I come in?"

"Not at all. Not at all." Gengu looked at Donatello as the teen guided the goats into their pen. "Donatello, are you following?"

"Yes," Donatello said, closing the gate. The little goat pressed herself against Donatello's leg and he smiled gently at the straggler. "How did I miss you?"

"Bring her with you," Gengu chuckled. "Apparently she's taking a liking to you."

"Yeah." Donatello lifted the little goat with one hand, his hand on her chest and her body being supported by his arm. "She's the one with no mother. I think I became her surrogate mother somewhere down the road."

"That you have."

Donatello entered the hut like house with Gengu and sat down before Yoshi. A tea like soup was placed before both the teen and professor before Gengu sat himself. Donatello watched Yoshi with wary eyes as he kept an eye on the goat now resting on his lap. He grabbed the spoon near him and scooped up some of the soup, feeding the little goat.

"Gengu, Donatello, you both know that I'm soon going to be going back home to Colorado, correct?" Yoshi's eyes fell onto a distracted turtle.

"Yeah, you told us three months ago, if I remember correctly," the turtle answered without even looking up. He got another spoon full as he said, "You've been here for 10 years and are now heading back to be with family and friends."

Yoshi smiled. "You do pay attention while you do other things."

Donatello slipped the spoon into the bowl and met Yoshi's eyes. "I listen."

Yoshi turned his attention to Gengu. "I was hoping that Donatello would come back with me. There are fine schools there that would love a mind like his and he can go to college there. Metro has many degrees to choose from and then there is also the possibility of going to Yale or Harvard."

"But will it cost anything?" Donatello cut in. "If it costs anything for my family, I won't go."

"Donatello," Gengu said, placing a hand on Donatello's arm, "your education much more important."

"Not if it costs you and Sasha food," Donatello said, placing a hand on his father's and meeting those old, tired eyes. "Please, father. Don't put me first. You know how much this family means to me."

"I know."

Yoshi placed a hand on Donatello's shoulder, startling the turtle. "It will cost nothing for your family. And, actually, it will benefit them. If you work hard and get good grades, then once you get a good job, you can send them money, reassuring full meals for every meal."

Donatello looked at the sleeping goat in his lap. "What about the goats? Who will take care of them? Neither Sasha or Gengu can take care of them."

"No, you are right, Donatello," Gengu said, but that's why Kenko is going to start taking care of them."

"You know Kenko isn't reliable."

"No but his sister is. She'll make sure he takes care of them."

Donatello looked at Yoshi. "What day are we leaving?"

"The plane leaves in two days," Yoshi said. "That should give you time to get ready."

"Can I take her?"

Yoshi looked towards Gengu. He nodded. "If she's allowed to go."

"She is. I can get a carrier for her by the time we need to leave," Yoshi said, looking at Donatello. "Is there anything else?"

Donatello shook his head and Yoshi stood. "OK then. I should better go call a friend and let him know I'm bringing a bit more."

Donatello nodded and bowed, receiving a bow from Yoshi. Yoshi stood and left. Donatello looked at the little goat on his lap, mind wondering. A hand was place on his shoulder and he didn't have to look up to know.

"You have a choice, Donatello," her gentle voice said. "You choose what you want to do."

"Sasha."

She smiled, kissing the top of his head. "So what is her name?"

Donatello sighed, looking out the door. "Amadi."

**A/N:** Chapter 3 done.


	4. Colorado

Forget Me Not  
Chapter 4: Colorado

**A/N:** Here's chapter 4. Hope ya like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or know the TMNT. The idea was sparked by ­­squirrellyturtleslut on deviantart.

I shifted, slowly becoming aware of my surroundings. The bedroom door opened and I rolled over, looking at the door. She entered and closed it behind her, the radio playing Far Away by Nickelback. She was fully dressed in a red T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her crown like headband was on with the black gem hanging just above her nose. Her necklace, a sword with two dragons spiraling up, hung from her neck and ended at her stomach. I smiled as she looked up at me.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," she chuckled, a smile on her face. "Have a nice nap?"

"Morning, Ema." I threw back my covers and climbed down from the top bunk. "Has Sensei already left?"

"Yeah." She fixed her headband. "He's going to be gone all day. He's picking up eight people, including your friends."

I pulled my shirt over my head. "So he took the van?"

"Yep."

I pulled the rest of my outfit on, fixing my cap like bandanna. Ema grabbed both of our pre packed bags just as Usagi knocked.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're up, Leonardo. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Usagi," I said, bowing. "What about the others?"

The rabbit stood aside. "They are waiting for us."

I nodded and took my bag from Ema. We left the room and headed downstairs, Usagi right behind us. 11 students, all with backpacks, stood around, talking. When Usagi entered, however, everyone fell silent. We joined the others from our house and faced Usagi as he began to speak.

"Now that everyone's here, shall we head out?"

Students separated to make a path to the door, making way for the higher ranked student. Usagi opened the door and Ema and I followed him with our house. The hike to the rec center was about 6 miles and by the time we got there, the doors were just being opened. I walked up next to Usagi and patted him on the shoulder. "Good timing."

"Thank you, Leonardo." The students dispersed to go do their own thing. "Master Splinter had informed me that if we left early enough, we would make it just as the doors opened."

More students arrived and Usagi stayed at the front door to talk with ill-informed parents. Ema and I headed towards the indoor pool where our house was. Ema pulled off her shirt and jeans, her brown swimsuit curling up as she did so. I helped straightened the back of her top and she said a quick thanks before hurrying over to the diving board. I pulled off my outfit, leaving on my cap like bandanna and hurried after her.

"Hey, Leo. Isn't that Sensei's van?"

I looked at where Ema was pointing. The window was fogging up and I barely see the vehicles rolling in. I saw the van Ema was pointing at but I couldn't see it very well.

"Sorry, Ema, but I can't tell from here."

"Hmmm."

She turned and bounced twice on the board before diving in. I hurried up the ladder and looked over the edge. Smiled, I took a few steps back. With a running jump, I curled into a ball and yelled, "Cannonball!"

I couldn't tell how big the slash was as I entered the water shell first. The water churned around me as I opened up and headed to the opposite end. I came up at the other end and watched with a smile on my face as my house looked for me on the deep end. Chuckling, I called, "Lose something?"

Everyone looked at me and they started applauding. Ema hurried over and held up her hands. "I give you a 9 on form and a 7 on the size of splash."

I pulled myself out of the water, checking to see if my bandanna was still on. "Not very big?"

"Oh it was big," Ema said, smiling, "but you got Master Splinter wet."

My attention went directly towards the diving board. Master Splinter and two people I didn't recognize. Usagi was helping Master Splinter dry off but my attention wandered to the taller of the two strangers. My jaw dropped. He was helping the female next to him get the water out of her kimono. The fact that they were wearing Japanese fashion isn't what got my attention. It was the fact that he was like me. A mutant turtle.

"Hey, Leo? You OK?"

I blinked, looking at Ema. I nodded. "Yeah. Who's the turtle?"

"That's Raphael, Katsu's brother."

"Wait, that's Kat's brother?"

Ema chuckled. "Yeah. You helped them both get out here, remember?"

I nodded, once again staring at Raphael. He was now looking around, apparently not interested in the people being introduced. Master Splinter looked our way and gestured for us to come over. Ema handed me the towel she had in hand and I began to dry myself off as we walked over.

"This is Leonardo and Emerald," Master Splinter said when we were standing next to him. I had the towel around my neck as I bowed with Emerald. "Leonardo, I take it, you know already, though?"

"Kind of," Katsu said, smiling. She had a slight accent on her English. "I didn't realize he was a turtle, though."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess I forgot to mention that piece."

"If you two want, you can stay here with the other students if you wish," Master Splinter said. "I need to get back to the airport so please make up your mind quickly."

Katsu shifted her backpack. "We'll stay."

Master Splinter bowed and the two foreigners returned the bow. She said something in Japanese and Raphael nodded. Katsu headed towards the locker room, followed close by by Ema. Raphael looked me up and down and I realized he was slightly taller than I was.

"So you're the one who got us here," Raphael said, his accent heavy. "You don't look like much of a snowboarder."

I chuckled, waving at two students who just entered the pool area. "I only snowboard during the winter. I enter contests to get more money for the dojo."

"What do you train in?" he asked, his composure softening.

"Ninjitsu." I smiled. "Katsu said you were in a dojo. What are you training as?"

"Ninjitsu. It was the closest thing to our house."

"This dojo is probably much different from your old one," I said as we began to walk. "There are 5 student houses, each house consisting of about 27 students on average. The dojo gives room and board for students who are orphans, whose parents pay for their child to live at the houses, or for those that live too far away to come to the dojo.

"My house is the only true house. The other 4 houses are actually groups of apartments. My house is full of orphans Sensei had taken in when each of us was really little, six of us total. Sensei lives at the dojo that is in the middle of our little neighborhood.

"There are over 200 students going to Draco Dojo while slightly over 100 of them are living in Falcon's Area. The 6th house is in the process of being built while there are plans for a school and another house ready to be followed."

"You know a lot of this dojo of yours," Raphael said, watching Katsu dive into the pool. "We haven't been swimming in ages since our last swim lesson. Hope she remembers how to swim."

"Her body will, if nothing else." Ema jumped off the diving board. "Ema hadn't been swimming since she was 10 and look at her. She still remembers how to dive."

Raphael looked at me. "How old are you two?"

I watched as Ema pulled herself onto the pool's edge, a smile on her face as she talked with Katsu who was still in the pool. "We're both 16. Master Splinter had found us together when we were about three."

"Aw."

Silence fell between us as we watched Katsu and Ema hang at the side of the pool chatting. A simple smile was on my face as Ema stood and helped Katsu out of the pool. Ema took a few steps back, shifted her stance and ran to the edge of the pool, leaping into the air.

The water engulfed her seconds later, Katsu right behind her. The pair surfaced at the same time, laughing. Ema spotted me standing at the edge and waved me over. I dropped the towel and hurried to the diving board.

"Cannonball. Cannonball. Cannonball."

Everyone in the pool area was either in the chant or soon joining it. I smiled and help up my hands. Everyone was cheering now and people cleared an area. Stepping back towards the ladder, silence fell and I took a running jump into the air. Curling into a ball, I yelled cannonball and entered the water shell first.

The water's cold grip held me for a bit before I shot towards the surface. When my head met the crisp air, my ears met whoops and cheers. I held my hands over my head and the cheers got louder. I faced Raphael who was standing with his arms crossed. "Come on, Raphael. Your turn."

People heard what I said and started chanting his name. I joined in with Ema and Katsu as Raphael looked around. Sighing, he began to undress and cheers went up. He climbed the ladder and I touched my head to make sure my bandanna was still on. I swam over to where Ema and Katsu were at as Raphael took a deep breath. Taking a running jump, he curled into a tight ball with a yell and aimed for the water shell first.

Out of no where, pain shot through my shoulder and I found myself under the water. The water churned around me as I tried to straighten out, lungs screaming for air. Someone grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to the surface. Hands grabbed my shell and I was pulled out of the pool, coughing and gasping for air.

"Leo, what happened?" Ema asked as I tried to calm my breathing.

My body was shaking as I said, "I don't know. I think something had hit me on the shoulder."

Something green was beside me and I looked to see Raphael kneeling next to me, soaking wet and a hand on my back. He wasn't looking at me though. I looked the way he was and saw one of the newbies being scolded by Usagi. The newbie must have jumped in without realizing I was in his way and landed on my shoulder, pushing the both of us under.

"Stupid brat," Raphael hissed and I looked at him again. Raphael was standing up and Katsu was at his side. "Luckily I saw what he was about to do before I entered the water. Earned myself sore legs."

Ema helped me to my feet and Raphael gripped my upper arm to keep my steady. I was still dizzy from the collision and slightly water logged. Usagi walked over as the newbie walked towards the entrance. He smiled lightly as he asked, "Are you doing OK, Leonardo?"

"Just a little sore."

Raphael muttered something in Japanese and Katsu slapped his arm, snapping something back. I watched this slightly amused until the conversation turned English.

"At least he ain't in the water any more, Katsu." Raphael looked at Usagi. "Where's the cafeteria?"

"Emerald, can you show him?" Usagi asked, taking my other arm in hand.

"Sure."

Raphael released my arm and followed Ema out of the pool area, his belonging in hand. I looked at Katsu who just shook her head as she watched her brother leave.

"Do I dare ask what that conversation was about?"

She chuckled. "You might be able to clear a few things if you do."

**A/N:** There ya go. Chapter 4. Chapter 5 coming soon.


End file.
